The integrated conversion of gas-phase hydrocarbon resources into liquid hydrocarbons and fuels is typically comprised of six primary processes (A. de Klerk: Fischer-Tropsch (F-T) Refining, Wiley Verlag, 2012). These processes include: 1) syngas generation and purification; 2) catalytic conversion of the syngas to liquid hydrocarbons (fuels), catalyst reaction water, tailgas and wax; 3) separation and collection of the liquid hydrocarbons, catalyst reaction water and wax from the tailgas; 4) recycling of the tail gas for the production of additional syngas and/or for use as a burner fuel; 5) upgrading/refining of waxes to fuels and chemical products; 6) and purification and pre-treatment of the catalyst reaction water before recycling, reuse and/or disposal.
The relative proportions of the tail-gas, liquid hydrocarbons, catalyst reaction water and wax are dependent upon the type and formulation of the catalyst; syngas composition and purity; catalytic reactor type and design; and catalyst operating conditions.
Syngas can be produced from many types of carbonaceous resources, including natural gas, coal, biomass, or virtually any hydrocarbon feedstock using gasification or thermochemical conversion processes. Syngas generation is typically categorized as processes that 1) utilize oxygen or air or 2) processes that exclude oxygen or air.
Despite work that has been done in this area, there is still a need in the art for novel and improved catalysts, related methods and improved reaction products.